A Lifetime Worth Living For
by Hinata-rocks
Summary: It's Harvest Moon: Magical Melody with a twist. Two sisters want to start a new life after someone dear to one of them dies.  Little do they know that alot more awaits them. Will Almira ever love again? might turn into a songfic.
1. Everything Starts With A First Step

Kamille: Hi! I'm the annoying athoress of this story! and I will say this only once, I do not own Havest Moon: Magical Meleody or anything else mentioned in this story. But all OC's are MINE!!!!! I have changed some info and stuff to make it more realistic. Also the story starts at the very begening of the game. So with out further ado heres the story! Enjoy!

Normal POV

Almira slows Xavier, a handsome buckskin stallion, and her twin sister, Alison, slows Zena, a pure, white arabian mare, to a halt to see why her sister stopped in the first place. The herd of horses behid them notice this and too, slowed to a stop.

"Sis whyed you stop, if we want to get there by noon we have to get going."

"I know but I really need to pee" Almira uncomfortably shifts in her saddle.

"Fine but hurry up."

Almira nods and slids off the huge stallion and runs out too the forest too take a bathroom break.

Sastified she walks back to the dirt path where her sister and a herd of 7 horses wait for her.

With a step and a swing of her legs, once again she is in the saddle of her life-hood friend.

Again they set off towards their destination of a fresh, new start in a new city. Little knows the city is in for a big suprise and a whole lot of insanity.

At noon they reach the entrance to the small town and slide off their mounts. They order theeir horses to stay put while Almira pulls out a a peice of paper.

'Get a fresh new start and try the the exciting new farm plan' read the paper and the rest of it just gave directions too wher too meet the mayor.

The sisters walk ahead the path alittle bit until they come the the town square.

Their they meet a short roundish man with a red jacket and a red top hat. They take too it that he is the mayor.

He walks up to the curly-brown haired the girls with a grin.

"Are you girls here for the 'Exciting Farm Plan'?"

The twins nodd their little heads up and down.

"Good!Now we have three lands that are good to take. Choice 1) A large plain by the sea, not very fertil, but exilant for livestock. Choice 2) An okay sized peice of land on the right side of a river, making it very fertil and exilant for crops. Choice 3) A small peice of land right in the middle of the town and shops, not very good farming land.

Almira spoke up. "We would love to have the large plain by the sea."

"Choice 1, okay let me show you the way."

They all walked all the way too the other side of town where the girls saw a HUGE piece of land and to the south it had a beautiful veiw of the ocean. And at the very top right of the land was a small little wooden cottage.

He walked them up too the cabin and handed them a key.

Inside you'll see everything you need. I have other things too do so I wish you well on your plans and good luck.

They watched as got smaller and smaller in veiw until he disapeared. They look at each other. The gears in their heads until somthing clicks in their head.

They get a look of shock and they dart off too the other side of the town where they forgot somthing important.

Alison's POV

We reach the entrance they entered through. Too their dismay the spot a girl with short brown hair, patting Kaydia, a blood bay appaloosa foal, on the head. While Zena, Kaydia's adoptive mother, protectivly watches carefuly in her mother-like fashions.

Kaydia spots us and prances over the me and Almira. And shovea her head under my hand, demmading attenion. I smille and patts her on the head.

The girl watches this and decides to put a word in. "So these beautiful horses belong too you two, am I correct?"

"Yes they are ours, by the way I'm Alison and this is my twin sister Almira" I gester towards my sis.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my names Elen and I help run the Blue Sky Ranch, I was just on my errands and I heard some shuffles and whinnies, so I followed them too here where this little filly came up too me. Whats their names?"

"Well this naughty little filly here is Kaydis. Over there -pointing to a buckskin stallion- is Xavier, my sisters mount. Over there -pointing to a pure white mare- is my mount Zena and she is the adoptive mother of Kaydia here. Over there -pointing towardsa pitch-black mare- is Danna and the her foal, Eclispe -pointing towards a black foal with a suprisingly blank white mane and tail- is her daughter. There -pointing towards a chesnut paint- is Dime nd right next too her is her son Joey -points too a chesnut paint fosl."

"Well they are all very beautiful and they look very healthy."

"Thanks we just moved here and we dont know much about this so maybe we can have lunch somtime?"

"Sure we can have lunch next week!"

Elen puts on a smile.

"Well I have to go know, Alison, Almira, I'll see you around!"

We say our goodbyes and watch her go off in a distance.

We board our mounts and walk them towrads our new home.

Slidding off our mounts we scan the area, it didn't have a fence yet but that as okay cause we have camped out alot and they knew too stay near. We will just have to wait till tomarrow too make one.

Inside our small cabin isn't much two beds, one nightstand in between, a small kitchen, a small refrigerater, a mirror, a calendar, and a small bathroom.

We get ready for bed, each taking turns with the shower and fall alseep, each in our own cozy little bed.

Almira's POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I toss the covers aside and tudge towards my sisters bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I shake her awake.

"w-whats going on" she asks in her hlf awake-hlaf asleep mood.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I pull my fuzzy white robe over my silk PJ's and trudge to the door, half awake, with my sister in tow.

I pull the door open and stare around but I see nothing but the herd, muching on some grass and the sun, rising from the depths of the ocean. I look down to find three elf-like cretures arguing over somthing. I rubb my eyes and turn to my sister.

"do you see them too?" I wisper.

"yah" she wispers back.

Slowly I nudge one of them with my foot. I jump back, shock that I felt it.

The elf turns it's head towards me. We stare at each other for a few secondds. 

"Do you see me?" the elf asks

Me and my sister squeak and jump back again in suprise.

"I take that as a yes."

The other two elfs nudge him and them talk too each other for a couple of seconds in a language I cant reconize while me and my sister stare at each other with looks of 'are we crazy or is this real?'.

The creatures agree on somthing and turn their attenion back to us.

"Come and follow us"

Being that we thought we were crazy we followed the little elfs to a spring all the up in the mountains. In our PJ's.

Before the spring there lead a stone statue.

"Please we need your guys help. Our Harvest Godess turn to stone because people forgot how too love and care but when you do somthing right you'll get this singing sensation in your heart and once you each felt that about every five times you come here and an instrument will appear. It will play a soft melodyand once 5 of those melodies are played each time by a different instrument she will be revivded. Pleasewe need your help!"

We nodd our pretty little head. This is so much to deal with.

"Thank you-"

"whats going on here?" Demands a man with purple hair and waering a poncho.

"Jamie-"

"Dont" He directs his attenion to us."So you guys can see him too?"

"Yes we can-"

He directs his attenion to the despert elf."So when I'm gone for one day and you go of and find someone else to restore the godess?"

The elf looks guilty. "'Yes Jamie, but yo dont get it! We all can work together to restore h-"

Jamie turns too us again. "I will be the one too restore her, not you guys, so dont even bother to come here again."

With that he storms out, not even looking back.

"Jamie..." Says another little elf. Shaking his head slowly.

"You guys can go now so please collect notes."

We turn around towards the entrance and take a step foward. We feel a song feeling in our hearts that the elf described oh-so-clearly.

I knew what this note meant. Every challenge in life has to start with a single step.

Kamille: WOW! that is the longest chapter I have ever writen!!!!!! Saddly I probly wont have many like this... 


	2. Dont Touch The Horses

Kamille: hi peeps! I got a complaint about by bad sence of discription. For that I am sorry. Since I didn't want too change the whole first chapter to didcribe Alison and Almira I will tell you now. Almira has curly medium-brown hair down to the mid of her back. She wears a peach tank top, covered by a zip-up red sweater(its light not heavy) with denim jeans. Alison has medium-brown hair in a high ponytail with the hair spiked too the left, and two parts of her hair craddling her face. She wears a long-sleeved white t-shirt with a green spaghti-strap tank top over the white t-shirt. She also wears a white ruffle skirt with black leggings that end right above the knee and green flip-flops. The sisters both share the same baby-blue eyes and are both 18. 

Previously:

We turn around towards the entrance and take a step foward. We feel a song feeling in our hearts that the elf described oh-so-clearly.

I knew what this note meant. Every challenge in life has to start with a single step.

Everything after that was a blur...

Present:

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Almira's POV

I wake up too a screch from the other side of the door, my sister does too. The clock on the nightstand reads 10:00.

I shoot up in my bed and face my siter, quickly I run towards the door in a panic while my sister just sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.

I shoot open the door to find Xavier rearing, while this little figure is cowering in front of him.

I spring into action and runs towards Xavier, tust me he only rears when hes pissed and you do NOT want him pissed, and wave my arms and yelling his name, trying to gain his attenion. It works and he lowwers to the ground.

I rush towards him and glomps his neck, glad hes back, cause when he is pissed he gets into a trance where he blocks out everything but the opposing threat aand it's scary seeing him like that.

I remove myself from his neck and stare at the person.

He has black shaggy hair, dark skin, and is wearing a brown, leather vest over a white t-shirt and also wears baggy jeans.

"What were you doing!" I scream. Ussually I quiet but when somebody messes with my horses I explode.

"I-i was walking to the beach and I saw a filly -points to Kaydia- in my way, and she walked up to me so I petted her on the head." I managed out, almost shaking in fear.

I notice his fear of me and calm down, no need to scare him off, even if he mouch my horses. What a great first impression.

"Sorry I bursted like that, it's just these horses are very dear to me and my sister and I'm sorry for Xavier's behavior too" Xavier snorts a 'dont-talk-for-me' snort."He is just over-protective of his herd." I apoligize, ignoring Xaviers snort.

"Okay, I'll accept your apoligy on one condition."

"what?"

"That you accompany me too the beach."

My face fell to the ground anime-style.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope, I'm serious."

I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, let me get ready, I'll be a sec, but a word of advice, dont touch the horses."

"No complaints from me there"

I smile at this befoe heading into my small house.

There awaits my sister, cooking breakfast.

"Waht happen outside? I heard you yelling, and you never yell!"

"Well too shorten things, I think I just got asked out..."

"Really????? Who is it and dont miss the details!"

"The strange thing is, I dont even know who he is."

"huh??"

"Well I saw him and talked to him but I dont even know his name!"

"Oh. Well is he a least cute?"

"Well, kinda"

"Wooh! Then you go girl!! It's nice to see you found someone after what happen to Andy."

I cast my gaze to the floor.

"Well he invited me to walk with him at the beach."

"Well then go get ready! Dont worry I'll save beakfast so we can eat it and talk later."

"Okay" And with that I rushed off to get ready.

I walk out of the house, all ready to find him sitting by he side of the house, legs crossed, arms supporting him from behind him, his head tilted up, staring at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I walk over to him and he snaps out of his trance and glues his eyes to me and lets out a low whistle.

"W-wow! you look awsome!"

I plop down next to him.

"your just saying that" I say while a slow pink tint appears on my checks.

"No, I'm not. I mean you are a very pretty girl!"

The blush on my checks grows too a rosey red.

"By the the way mister-mysterious. Whats your name?"

"Dan, yours?"

"Almira."

"Well it suits you."

"How?"

"A very pretty name for a very pretty girl"

The blush reappears on my cheeks.

"Well should we go to the beach, miss Almira?" He mocks in a fancy tone while he bows and lets out his hand.

I laugh at this and I take his hand. "Well I'd be pleasured." I mock back.

We burst out laughing, walking towards the beach, hand-in-hand. While a spying sister watches from the window.

We walk the beach, my toes squishing in the sand.

"So tell me everything about you Dan."

"Well I came form New York, but never liked it much, so I moved out here, trying to get by on what ever I can get. Your turn"

"Well I grew up in a very small town called Oakdale with Zena(the white mare back there), my sister and my mother.When I was 13 I met a wonderful guy, his name was Andy and he was perfect.4 years later me and Andy fell in love so for an adventure Me, Andy, Zena, and my sister went out and traveled America. But one day when we were in Nevada" I stop walking and stare towards the ground. Dan stops too. "Andy went off too get supplies and left me and my sister alone. We were in town and Andy took Zena with him. A military officer walked up to us and started hitting on us and saying very perverted things to us so we did the only thing we needed to do. Slapped him silly. But frankly his other officers were there and knocked us out." A single shimmering tear streams down my face."They took us somwhere. We didn't know where but it was far out. Most of the time we were knocked out because they kept giving me and my sister sleeping drugs." I crouch down into the ground and hugged my knees. "But when we were awake they did horrible things to us. To their eyes we were just toys." Tears start streaming down face endlessly. Dan notices this and pulls me into a tight hug. "A-about a week later Andy came to the Military camp on Zena. He raised havoc until he found us. He set us on Zena and slapped her butt, sending her away from the camp. But before he did that he mouthed an 'I love you' to me."I contiue, the tears never ceasing. "That night we camped out in the dangerous desert where we meet three horses. A buckskin stallion, a black as night mare and a chenut paint, all having the military brand on their hides.We figured that Andy set them free. He always had a soft spot for horses as my sister and I. We later befriended them and they are still with us today. We waited days and days around, but never close too the military base. But Andy never came..."

I full out burst, crying into Dan's shoulder while he gentally rocked me while calming me with soothing words.

Dan and I walk back to the house minutes later, holding hand-in-hand again.

Xavier spots my red and puffy eyes and gallops towards me, while sending a death glare towards Dan.

He stops an inch from my face, sending me concerd whinnies and nickers. I pat his eyes and chuckle at his over-protectiveness.

"It's all good ya big baby." He snorts at the sound of 'big baby' and puffs out his chest to prove his point.

I chuckle agian. I push him aside (NOT easy!!) and I continue to my house, Dan in tow.

I reach my door and turn towards Dan.

"I had a great time Dan, thank you, I really needed to get that of my chest." I send him a nervous chuckle and a smile while I scratched the back of my neck.

"No prob. Would you like too do it again somtime?"

"I'd love to. Drop by anytime."

Kamille: Wow I have just written do much fluff I cant beleive it! I didn't even plan to have AlmiraxDan but I guess I did. Please reveiw!!! I dont have a main dtory plan so suggestions are welcome and most probly used : 3


	3. I Think I Love Her

Kamille: yo!Amazingly...I dont have anything to say...Enjoy!!!!

Previously:

"I had a great time Dan, thank you, I really needed to get that of my chest." I send him a nervous chuckle and a smile while I scratched the back of my neck.

"No prob. Would you like too do it again somtime?"

"I'd love to. Drop by anytime."

Present:

Almira's POV

I say goodbye before I open the door and slip in. I shut the door behind me and slide down to the floor, my back resting against the door. A smile creeps onto my face.

My sister appears from the bathroom and crouches by me.

"sooo, whats his name?"

"Dan"

"So whatcha guys do? I saw ya hold hands!"

"We walked on the beach told us about each other."

"Did you tellhim-"

"Yes"

"what did he do?"

"He was soooooo sweet! He held me and rocked me while I told him everything"

"He sounds like a good guy. You guys goin out again?"

"Defenatly, I really like him"

"Well I'm glad for you sis."

We stand up and we pull each other into a big hug(kodak moment).

Dan's POV

Later that night...

I sit at the Moonlight Cafe, trying to rid my head of the thoughts of a cetain girl.

A blonde haired girl walks up to me.

"So what do you want this time?"

"Oh...um just a juice, Eve"

"Wait...your...buying somthing?!"

"Yeah, I guess so" I let out a frusstrated sigh. Why cant I get her out of my head! I mean I have gone out with many other girls, but none had had this effect on him! I mean I didn't even go on a proper date with her yet!!!!

"Okay whats on your mind, you havent even hit on me yet!And your paying for somthing!!" She takes a seat next to me.

"Well, theres this girl-"

"What is with you and all these girls!! Your so frustrating-"

"Let, me finish!!!" I demmand. She only nodds in reply.

"You see, she and her sister just moved here, with their wack-o horses, and I was walking towards the beach for a jog when out of no-where one of their foals comes up to me and demands attenion so I pet it on the head. Then the huge-ass stallion of the herd freaks out and trys to kill me, until the girl comes out and calms the horse. down. She aplies and I ask her to accompany to me to the bach. She says yes and head inside their house to get ready and when she comes out she was beautiful!!! And way the wind picked up at the right moment to make her long, curly-brown hair and her pearly white teeth showed as she looked at me, I swore I melted. She looked like a super-model. So we head down the beach and we tell each other about our selves and then she goes on about how her boyfriend died and she cried into my shoulder. We later walked back to the house and I swore at the look her crazy, stallion stared at me when we were hold hands, I swore I was going to die and then we said our goodbyes,and now I cant get her out of my head! And I think...I might love her.."

"Awwww, Dan has a girlfriend! You guys sound like your meant to be!!!"

"thanks, but I dont know what to do! I mean I told her we would go out soon, but I dont know what we should do. Should I take her out to somewhere fancy, should I bring her flowers? What should I do!!!" I let out another frustrated sigh.

"Well, I think since her boyfriend just died I think shes not ready for somthing really serious, maybe just taking her here or a simple resturant."

"Thank, Eve, I really appretiate it."

"Your welcome. And make sure to bring her here so I can meet her. She sounds very nice."

"I will be sure to do that Eve. I gotta go so see ya later." And with a quick dash I'm out the door.

The gears in her head slowly turn until she comes to somthing.

"GET BACK HERE DAN! YOU DIDN"T PAY FOR YOUR JUICE- ah forget it."

She pulls out her wallet and pays for him, yet again.

Next Day...

Almira's POV

I wake up with the sun emitting rays throught the window. Today we were finally going to make the pasture fence for the horses.

The clock on the nightstand reaads 7:00. Perfect. I shake my snoozing sister, until she finally wakes up.

"W-wha?" She asks dumbly in her sleeping trace.

"Wake-up we have alot to do today, we have to make the fence today remember?"

Alison reluctently gets out of bed.I claim the shower first and get dressed in usual attire. My sister goes after me, but what took up most of her time was her hair.

Sastified withour looks we have a quick breakfast and head outside with axes in our backpacks.

We walk over to the small group of horses and instantly we are surrounded by them, sending us happy nickers and such.

After we patt each one, I climb on Dime, a chesnut paint mare, while Alison climbs on Danna, a pitch-black mare, and head off towards the lake we spotted earlier, where a few trees have fallen. We gallop there, neck at neck, before we reach the destination.

We slide off the mares and lead them to a patch of grass, were they can much at the grass, glad that they get some time away from their trouble-some foals, while Zena and Xavier take care of them.

My sister and I walk over to a fallen tree, and start cutting at an easy rythym.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"Yo!"

We stop cutting the wood to see a guy with a brown hair and wearing a blue bandanna, a red and white striped long-sleeved t-shirt, and brown khaki capris.

"I set down my axe and wave. "Hi!" My anti-scoial sister just waves.

He walks up to us. "Hi my names Joe." He reaches out his hand.

"The names Almira, and the anti-scoial sibling over there is Alison." I take his hand and shake his hand.

He chuckles. "Well then we have too things in common, I have an older brother whos the name is Kurt. Not to be nosey but whatcha guys doin?"

"Well we are gathering wood to make a fence for our horses."

"Well do you guys need any help? I happen to be a carpenter."

"Thank you very much but we wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Ah, it's no problem, it's my day off, so it's no trouble to me."

"Well...if you incest. But we dont have another axe."

"Dont worry about that."

He pulls out an axe from a backpack that I just noticed. I sweat drop.

"Well I have to drop off at the house. Be back soon." Finally talks my sister.

"It speaks!!!!!" I fake gasp and cupp my mouth.

"yeah, yeah, whatever."

Alison stuffs her backpack with all the wood she can, walks over too Danna, and jumps onto the back of the black as night mare. With a nick and a nudge their off, dissapearing out of sight.

I turn towards Joe and smile.

4 hours later...

I walk back to the house, Dime walking next too me and Joe on the other side, sastified. We finally cut all the wood we needed too make a fence around the huge property and Joe, me, and zena(its on her back) carrying the last of the batch to the farm, Alison already there waiting for us to get there.

Seeing the ranch in veiw I speed up my pace too a jog, Dime does too, leaving a sturgling Joe(hes carrying the most 3)behind.

Reaching thee farm I drrop the wood into the huge pile we have formed and streched all my muscles. Man that was tiring! Dime snorts and paws the ground in distress of the weight of all the wood on her back. She walks over to me and start to load the wood off of Dimes back.

Joe comes into veiw, in a what seems to be a part jog. Xavier, not aware of who he is snorts and paws the ground. in a threatening mannor. Joe stops at the egde of property and stares in horro as Xavier sends him an icy cold glare. Seeming this looks like a good time to intervine I jog back over to Xavier and pat his neck.

"Oh just shut you trap, you big baby. Thats Joe a friend of ours, and you need too stop doing this to every body! Your going to scare the whole town away ya brute!" His expresion softens at my touch and relaxes. I run over to Joe.

"Forget Xavier, he acts all tough but really hes just a big baby inside."

He nods and walk over to the pile, Joe dropping the last of the wood and raises his arms to a strech. My almost, non-existant sister appears out of nowhere and we start to build the fence. It's an odd fencxe really, It's not one of thoose criss-cross of regular fence, It's a stake fence. Huge circular logs are effortlessly into the ground with a really heavy hammer, thus making a sturdy fence. And man was it tiring.

Just as we start the fence we hear Xavier snort. I turn my head to see the guy that nearly got mauled by Xavier yesterday, Dan.

"Hi Almira, Joe, and this other lady here I presume is Alison, right Almira?"

"Yeah, Dan"

Joe looks at me with a look of shock.

"You know him?!!!"

"Yeah, I met him yesterday when Xavier tried to maul him"

"Ohhhhhh..."

"You know guys I am still here!" He waves his arms around in the air to prove his point.

I snap out of my trance and wave him over to us so we can chat..

He carefully walk down to us, his sight never leaving Xavier.

He reaches us and Xavier just continues to stare at him.

I speak up. "Alison this is Dan, Dan this is my twin sister Alison." I gesture toward each other to each other.

Dan lets out his hand and Alison shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Dan/Alison." They say to each other.

"So whatcha guys doin."

"Were building a fence to keep Xavier and his herd from escaping." I plainly state out.

"Cool,need any help?"

"Sure, if you dont mind."

"It's no problem, I have nothing planned for the day."

"Okay I'll go get you a hammer."

I disapear into the house for a second and come back with another heavy hammer. I hand Dan the hammer and get back to work.

5 hours later...

I lean on my hammer and wipe my sweaty brow. I stare at the fence we just finished, admiring all our hard work.

"I say we celebrate our hard work!!!" I burst out.

"Sure a club, just in the city next to us, called Purple Lily should be open now." replies Dan.

"Joe and Alison just shrug an okay.

"I'll be right back, I have to tell teacher Woody and Kurt."

"Okay but everybody meet us at the town square soon, I'll call a taxi."

Joe heads right across the street. Dan goes to where ever he lives and me and my sister head inside.

Me and my sister wait at the town square, rubbing our arms to stay warm in the spring night air.

Dan arrives fashionably late. He's wearing a White long-sleeved shirt coverd by a brown blazer, and light blue jeans.

He walks up to us and stares at me. Obiously cause of my outfit. I'm wearing a red sparkly tube top that goes down to my waist, a jean mini-skirt, a sparkly blue ribbon tied around my waist and ends at my knees, and my glistening, light-brown hair all curly and down to my waist. My sister wears a simalar outfit, but her tube top is sparkly, blue and has a red sparkly ribbon to her knees, and her hair, since it's shorter than mine, is down to her chin and the tips are flipped out.

"W-wow!!!! You guys look amazing!!!!!!!"

Our cheeks turn a bright pink.

And the latest person of all is Joe. He comes into the square wearing tan khaki shorts that end after the knees, and a chocolate colored short-sleeved shirt.

"Hey guys, you ready to party!"

Me and my sister shout and whoooas we pump our arms in the air. And as if on que a yellow taxi pulls into the square and we crowd into it. 


End file.
